


The mystery of the peacock

by Miraculousstars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awesome, But a real fic too, Crack, Crack Fic, EVEN ADRIENETTE, F/M, Fluff, France - Freeform, Gabriel’s A+ Parenting, I have created a hybrid between crack and real fics, Kwamis - Freeform, LADRIEN IS, Love, Marichat, Master Fu - Freeform, Mild use of swear words, No Smut, Not, School, Spread out over a year, THE SIN SHIP, a bit of crack, disguises, first fic, fluffy fluffy fluff, guess which fandom I got that from, helll naw, help me with my writing skills, is - Freeform, lol, no au, no sin, not really slow burn....?, puns, ships, technically two years, trench coat, wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculousstars/pseuds/Miraculousstars
Summary: Save yourself :’)





	1. Chapter 1

Adrian's POV.

This was it. September first. The day I met her.

It was a normal day. I woke up, with my new pet kitten, Plagg, sleeping on my leg. I gently took him off, and stroked him under his chin. As I heard him purring, I decided today was going to be the day where some changes were made. I wanted to go to school; a public school. All my life, I've been told what to do by my dad who barely makes an appearance anyways. But, it's my life I have rights! I would tell you what the citizenship protection law states, but You guys want your story. I get dressed double quick and rush down the stairs, only to stopped by Natalie. I'm guessing you know who she is by now, but in case you don't, she's my fathers personal assistant, and alsways has a solemn face. She says "Adrien stop running. Now, you have Chinese in 10 minutes, so-"

"Natalie, can you please allow me to go to school today?"

"Of course not, you know what your father will say. Now, go and get ready for your lesson. And remember, you have a photo shoot at 3:30pm." And with that she walks away, her heels clicking along on the tiled floor. Wow, I just realised how empty my house is......

The life of a model.


	2. Uncovered

Marinette's POV.  
It was another akuma saving say in Paris. I just got back from a quite easy akuma, who named himself cheese ball. He had the power to throw exploding balls, which emitted the most smelliest cheese in your face that your eyes sting. He got akumatized because somebody stole his bag of cheese puffs. Seriously, hawk moth needs to come up with some decent names! I was walking throuugh a short cut, to get to school quicker. I absentmindedly checked the time on my phone.

8:58

Holy CRAP! I am so dead. School started an hour ago! I started sprinting, and made it in front of the school gates. I guess being ladybug does help sometimes. I rushed inside just as the bell went. Great. Now first period is over. I ran to my next class which was science with Mrs. Bustier. I walked in with the torrent of kids already there. Alya spotted me and showed me the finished project. "Hey, Marinette, I finished my half of the project! Did you do yours? Remember it's due in today." ( A/n : Totally me.)  
SHIT. The project! I forgot! "Ummm....... I may or may not have done it..."  
"Marinette! Come on, let me help you!" Alya speeded the work through with me the whole lesson. The time came for us to give our binders in. I'm really lucky I have Alya. Had she not been there, I would've been sent straight to the principles office and my parents would have been contacted. A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Hello, my names Adrien, what's yours?" It was Adrien! Adrien Agreste! What was he doing here?

 

 

 

Until next time,   
Bug out!


	3. What?

"What are you doing here?!" I screamed.  
"Um, it's my first day of school here, and as I've said before, my name is Adrien. Ive been homeschooled my whole life, so it's all kind of new to me."

I was shocked. "Are you Adrien Agreste?!"  
"Uh, how did you know that?"   
"Your face is plastered all over Paris, I'm pretty sure I'd spot you anywhere."  
"Oh, okay. Can you just tell me where the next class is?"  
"Sure. Follow me."  
I had no absolute idea of how I managed to keep my cool around him! I have a major big time crush on him. Then all of a sudden, as we reached science class, a hurricane of blonde and yellow knocked me over and slid her arm around his waist. It was quite clear he actually liked her royal bitchiness and he laughed, along with Chloe. That was the worst part. He was laughing. And I actually thought he was nice. I ran inside the class, and sat next to Nathaniel. But the teacher made us switch seats, so now I sit in the front, behind the first row, which just coincidentally is behind Adrien. God, how I hate him now. I really don't want to spend the rest of the year staring at his perfectly styled blonde hair. And his head wasn't the only blonde head in the front row. It looks like the queen bitch had decided to sit herself right next to him. 

At this, I  nearly screamed in frustration. A new girl, whose name was Alya, came and sat next to me. She noticed Chloe's flamboyant gestures at me, and told her to stop. But, as we all know, Chloe never listens. When has she ever? I was too submerged in my own thoughts to notice the teacher snarling at me. "I said what happens when you combine hydrogen with two oxygen molecules?"  
Oh, I know this one.  
"Um.......water!"  
"Actually, that is the correct answer."  
The bell suddenly rang. I rushed out, and made it to the cafeteria just as the line began to start.


	4. Kidnapped

Marinette's POV.  
I had my lunch and sat next to Alya. She was gushing about her ladyblog as usual.  
Then she said something I didn't want to hear. "Y'know, one of these days you'll have to talk to Adrien. Admit your crush on him." 

"Why?"

"Because you can't go crushing on him forever. Someday, you'll have to get it over and done with."  
"You're right. I might tell him today or tomorrow."  
"Tell him tomorrow. You need to prepare for it tonight."  
"I wouldn't try so hard, Alya. I know he's going to reject me. I know who his crush is."  
"Who is it?"  
"Ladybug."  
"Oh. Looks like you have some stiff competition."  
"There's no competition. Ladybug's gonna win for sure. Everyone loves her. Not me."

*the bell rings*

"Oh well. Race to class?"  
"I was born ready."  
Me and Alya raced to class, and sat down as Mme Bustier began the lesson.  
Before I knew it, the day was over. "See ya tomorrow Mari."  
"Bye Alya!"  
As I began the walk home, I remembered my mother (A/n: I'm English) telling me to get some groceries. I went into the store, and got what I needed. By the time I was done, it was already dark out. I was a bit afraid because I've never walked home in the dark before. But, I'm ladybug, a superhero. I shouldn't be scared of the possibility of someone grabbing me from a dark alleyway and then raping me, then hurting me then killing me, right? But right now, I'm not ladybug. I'm just Marinette, an ordinary Parisian. I started walking at a moderate pace. I realised I would get home a lot quicker if I ran, so I ran. I was turning round the last corner, when a hand reached out from the darkness, and placed a cloth over my mouth and nose. I breathed in, which was a big mistake. I felt myself falling, into an enveloping darkness. It was so dark I couldn't see my hands in front of my face. Then everything went pitch black.


	5. Caught out by Alya

Maris POV.

I woke up. There was a bright light. Was I in heaven???!!!!! Wait....... that's a............ hospital light! I turned my head to the side, which was a mistake as I felt she a searing hot pain in my neck. Despite that, I turned my head again to see Chat Noir sleeping on the side of the hospital bed. Right. Next. To. Me. I could hear his heart beat. It was sooooo soothing. I never noticed the way his light fluffy soft hair lifted up a little every time he took a breath. His face is cute! His eyes are cute too. Wait........ isn't he asleep? Nope. Nopeity nope. I can't believe I said that. Out loud. And he's awake. "So, you think my face and eyes are cute, huh princess?" He smirked. I couldn't hide my blush with my hands, because they were attached to IV drips, so my blush was on display for him to smirk at. "What happened to me? Why am I in hospital?"  
"Umm... you were cornered by that guy. Y'know, the one that put the drug on your mouth and nose. I knocked him out, then his friend came and started to try to cut you. He was successful in some areas, but I tried my best to make sure you didn't get....... too many." Chat visibly winced. "By the way you're speaking you sound like he cut me a lot."  
"To put it bluntly, he did.... I'm so SORRY!" Chat actually started tearing up a bit. "Don't worry, Chat. Karma is a b*tch. I said in the supermarket that there was a possibility of some one grabbing me and raping me. Glad that didn't happen, huh?" I joked, trying to put some humour in the situation. It failed. Epically. I'm bad at this stuff.  
"Um........ I should get going." He started to get up. "Have a good day princess!" He was almost out the door when I grabbed his tail, surprising us both. "So, does princess want me to stay with her awhile?" He chuckled. "Maybe." I challenged. He climbed into the bed with me and we cuddled up until we both fell asleep.

Alya's POV. (BONUS)

I've been worried sick about marinette. I heard she got kidnapped. It was all over the news, it was so  pawfull. The next day on the news was a pic of Mari and Chat Noir cuddling and sleeping. I was messed up, I warn you. My ship is sailing! I ship this more than I ever shipped Adrienette anyways. I know their identities now. Marichat 4 evaaaaaaaaaa! It was kinda obvious, the way that every time there was an akuma attack, she would run off. Also, hiding under a bench or behind a tree aren't the best places to hide.


	6. A date with Ladybug pt. 1

 

Mari's POV.

It was my first day of school since I almost got kidnapped. My best friend, Alya, kept an eye on me the whole day, following everywhere and waiting outside the toilet. She is really paranoid that something is gonna happen to me. We were in the fourth class of the day when there was an akuma attack. I changed into ladybug, and met up with Chat.

 

# _toolazytowritefightscenes_

 

"Miraculous ladybug!" There was a pink glowing light from my yoyo and the little ladybugs cleared up the damage. I hadn't used lucky charm so I had a bit of time before I changed back. Being ladybug gave me the confidence I needed to confess to Adrien right here and right now, so I went in search for him.

Adrien's POV.

After the attack, I ran home and de-transformed into Adrien. Just as I flopped onto my bed, there was a tap tap tap on my window. I felt as if I was imagining it, until I heard it again. I went to the window and unlocked it. Then, i saw a flash of red and black, and ladybug was here. Right. In. My. Room. I was secretly fanboying inside but managed to appear cool and collected on the outside. "Hello ladybug, what are you doing here? Do you need anything?" "No. Straight to the point: I like you- no, love you Adrien. Can.... can we go on a date? Tonight?" I couldn't believe it! The love of my life asked me on a date! More importantly, she RETURNED MY FEELINGS!!!!!!! This is officially the best day of my life! "Sure! What time would you like to come?" "Does 7:00 sound good?" I checked my timetable. I had nothing scheduled for 7:00 to 8:00, so I was free! "I have nothing scheduled for that time, just I have to get back by eight." "Okay! See you later for our date tonight!" "Bye!" I replied, but she already left through the window. I can't believe it! "Plagg! I'm going on a date with ladybug! Can this day get any better?!" "Yes." "How?" "By actually going on a date with her, instead of talking about it." "Whatever Plagg. I'm going to take a shower then sort out my suit. It needs to be perfect!"

 

Word count: 387 I will try to update every two days from now on so I don't leave too much of a gap in between chapters.


	7. A date with Ladybug pt. 2

Adrien’s POV

After dressing up, I told Nathalie where I would be going (A/N:tell me if I spelt it wrong or right. It looks wrong to me.) so she and father wouldn't worry. I climbed up the stairs and waited by my window for ladybug to swing by. I waited. And waited. And waited. Huh. It was 50 minutes past 7:00. I knew she didnt  love me, but I didn't think she was the type to stand me up. Whatever. I'm going to bed now. But, just as I finished putting on my PJs and clambered into bed, there was a swift knock in my window. That was the last thing i remembered before falling asleep.

Mari's POV

I had been fantasizing about me and Adriens date so much and picking out the perfect outfit, that I completely lost track of time! Before I knew it, 5:35 had turned into 50 minutes past 7:00! I immediately changed into ladybug and put on my red halter top dress with black polka dots and swung my way to Adriens house. I was about a mile away, but thanks to my super hero senses, I could just about see Adrien looking sadly out his window, and disappearing off inside his room. I felt immense guilt pang in my heart, and sheer determination took me flying towards Adrien's house, just to see him getting into bed. I landed on a tree branch near his window, and knocked 3 Curt and sharp times. No response. I took a peek inside Adrien's room, only to find him asleep in his bed. As I awed at the sight, the sudden realisation had sunk in. I, Marinette/Ladybug, had stood up the supposed 'love of my life'. I’m not even sure if I’m allowed to call him that anymore, given that he had waited almost a whole hour just to end up with a no-show. Feeling terrible, I slunk away into the darkness, swinging my way back to my house.


	8. Lovesick

Marinette went to school the next day feeling rotten. But, as class began, she sparked an idea. To apologise to Adrien as Ladybug in the night, and ask if they could still be friends, as she remembered the time she spent in the hospital bed with Chat Noir. And last night she had come to a conclusion: 

She loved him. But, didn't he love ladybug? That's what she was determined to find out on tonight's patrol, after her apology visit to Adrien. She felt bad for Adrien as she had moved on so quickly, not even considering his feelings. She could only hope that he had a new love interest too. As 5:45 came rolling around, she set off as Ladybug towards Adrien's house. She knew he wouldn't be preoccupied with modelling as his shoot for the day ended at 5:30. Having a huge pullout of his timetable in her room really came in handy sometimes! 

Within minutes, the miraculous holder landed on the tree branch she had perched upon last night, although it seemed like a decade ago. She tenderly and timidly tapped her fingers on the window. Nothing. She decided to knock a bit louder, and a silhouette of the blonde model appeared, sliding the window up. And soon as the initial shock of having the famed Parisian superhero at his window wore off, his surprised face changed into one of sadness. "What do you want ladybug? Wasn't standing me up enough for you? Or do you want to make me feel even more upset?"  
Those words pained ladybug to hear, but she had to keep strong.  
"Umm, I decided to swing by and... apologise. For standing you up. I was just so excited that I completely lost track of time. When I finally noticed, it was already 50 minutes past 7:00. And when I finally came, you were asleep. I knocked on your window, but as you were asleep I didn't get a response." Ladybug shyly looked down. Suddenly, her fingers looked so interesting and........

Playable.

"So that explains the knocking I heard just before I fell asleep."  
"Um, yeah, I guess. So, I'm really really sorry, but I-"  
"You have someone else on your mind and you moved on?" Adrien stated boredly.  
"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Ladybug cocked her head to the side.  
"Isn’t it in, like, every chick lit cheesy, cliché romantic film ever?"  
"Oh yeah." 

On Adrien's face there was a cocky smirk, one that would look more at home on Chat Noir's face. Speaking of Chat....

"Oh my lord!" Ladybug gasped, "I'm late for patrol! It started 5 minutes ago!"  
"Oh. Okay then."  
"Bye Adrien!"  
"Bye Ladybug! And thanks!"  
"No problem!"

She flashed a small smile and swung out the window and over the rooftops. Plagg broke Adrien out of his staring trance, and frantically shouted. "earth to lover boy. I repeat, earth to lover boy! Patrol??"  
"Oh yeah, quick, PLAGG CLAWS OUT!"  
Seconds later, the other half of Paris' superhero duo replaced the shy model. He began making his way towards the regular meetup place: the Eiffel tower.  
The patrol ended about ten minutes later. "Chat! Wait! Who do you like?” The red and black spotted female's voice startling him. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Just tell me."  
His face grew red.  
"Fine. Her name is-"  
"Is what?" Ladybug looking at him questionably, waiting for an answer.  
"her name isssss......... MarinettedupainchenghahailikeherbutsheprobablywillnotlikemebackWellwouldyoulookatthetimehahai‘mgoingbaiii!"

The ever increasing blush  on his cheeks had told her that maybe, as Marinette she stood a chance.

Which was good for her. She wanted Chat to love her. We all know he used to love her superhero side. But, she wants him to like her as an everyday ordinary human being (despite having magical pieces of jewelry that has a living creature inside and when you say a certain catchphrase it transforms you into a famous superhero, she wants to be normal. Sounds like me!) and not because of her heroine status. Feeling satisfied with his answer, she made her way home, and hoped that a certain kitty would visit her tonight.


	9. Her confession

Chat’s POV

I felt the wind rushing past me as I lept from building to building to get Mari's house. I really needed to get my feelings off my chest. If she didn't want me, that was fine. I'll only be not only crushed in heart, but soul too. Thoughts, depressing thoughts swam around my head. What if she didn't like me? What if she had eyes for another? What if..... 

Her heart belonged to someone else? I simply couldn't let that happen. Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, but I was determined to remain strong. Remain strong until the ugly truth was told. That she didn't like me back. Whilst having this mindset, I had completely forgotten where I was going. I had just went past. Sighing in frustration, I turned back on my padded heels and ran back to her balcony. Landing with a soft thud, I knocked on the window, five curt times. I don't know why, but I always do. Her silhouette appeared, getting nearer and nearer, my heart thumping with every step she took.

 

Though, it had started to rain, so I wished she could be a bit quicker.  
Oh, the window's open.  
Here goes nothing!

Mari's POV

Here goes nothing!  
I've been wanting to tell Chat my feelings the second I got home! I'm a bit scared of rejection though. I guess my crush on Adrien has worn off. I still remember that first day. True, I may have looked very silly. But that was no reason for him to laugh at me. That was very hurtful.....  
But, luckily I have Chat!  
Or, maybe......  
I dont know. And I won't know until I ask him. Which is gonna be tonight.

 

* * *

 

Suddenly, out of the blue Marinette heard five sharp knocks on her window. Cautious, but excited  she opened it. To find....

 

Chat? What are you doing here?"  
"Just.. just thought I'd see my lovely princess today."  
"Ummmm, Chat, can I tell...... you something?"  
"Ok, princess. Shoot."  
"Mmm.... Je.... Je'taime Chat Noir."  
Chat looked surprised, and Marinette mistook it for a sign he didn't like her. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes, and she hid her face in her hands. Chat noticed this, and lifted her head up to meet his emerald  green eyes. She stopped crying, and he looked into those sapphire blue eyes he could drown in. Then he swiftly ducked his head and kissed her. 

 

On  
The  
Cheek.

Her eyes widened as she felt his hot breath tickle her ear, saying "Je'taime, princess.", before he ran out the open window and disapperead into the night. "Woah." Tikki said as a huge grin formed on her face. "Chat and Mari kissing in a tre-"  
"Tikkiii! Shut up!”

"Nope!" The smile still on the ladybug spotted kwami's face.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" She squealed happily, whilst Marinette was trying to cool her tomato red face. The miraculous holder got ready for bed, and slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
Whilst the blonde haired boy was having the excact opposite.


	10. Love?

Marinette touched her mouth, a gasp escaping from her lips. She loved Chat Noir. She loved Chat Noir. She loved him. And she told him so! And he said it back!  
Her feelings were requited!   
She... she was in love! And it wasn't a fail!  
Marinette felt like she was about to scream with joy. Even her short crush on Adrien had never been like this!   
But the problem was...  
She was Ladybug.  
She was going to see him everyday, but not be able to say anything.   
She was bound to slip up.  
She was doomed.

Adrien was currently bounding across the streets of Paris, adrenaline running through his veins at the thought of what he'd told Marinette. And, more importantly, their shared kiss. That was his first kiss, and Chat was glad to have shared it with someone he really liked.

'I'll have to visit her again tomorrow,' he thought to himself. 'I cant wait to see her at school.' Then, he was suddenly struck by something. 'Marinette hates me... Well, Adrien me. She thinks that I was laughing at her, when Chloe showed a cat meme just as she was passing by. Now I feel like a horrible douche - why didn't I just apologize? That's it, I'm apologizing tomorrow.' With his mind set, Chat made his way to his mansion of a house, climbed through his window and went to bed.  
Tomorrow, Marinette would be his friend.

Whether Chloe wanted it or not.


	11. His confession

The bell had rung, signaling the start of a new school day. Oh, and Marinette wasn't late. Hooray! Yass! Woohoo! Amazi-

Adrien walked in.

He didn't just walk in, he walked up to her.

He got up right in her space, making Marinette a bit uncomfortable because she wasn't interested in him anymore. Then he spoke. "Marinette, I-"

"Adrikins!! Get away from that ugly trash and come sit next to meeee!" Oh, yeah. Chloe the Bratz doll was here. Of course Marinette couldn't go a day without the queen bee being absent. Though, that would make a nice birthday gift, she thought.

"But Chloe, I need to speak to Marinette!! And Mari is not ugly tra-"

"Who cares what she is? You should only care that you and me are the richest, most popular people in this shambles of a school! I should be all your focus all the time! Everything is about me me me me me me me..."

is what Adrien started to hear as Chloe droned on. Seriously, he only wanted to apologize to Marinette before the teacher got here! Why was this so har- "Okay, Good Morning students! Blah blah blah..."

Why did people keep cutting him off today? Adrien internally groaned. And only to say boring repetitive stuff as well...

He just had to try his luck at break time. He will be Marinette's friend by the end of the day.

 

Being Marinette's friend proved harder to be than Adrien had anticipated. All through the day, people were cutting him off and it was starting to get on his nerves. He would be laughing if this hadn't been something that seemed to be happening to him and him only. Lunch was his last chance, then he wouldn't be able to talk to her until tomorrow. But Adrien wanted to be her friend today. So, he walked up to her (again) and steeled himself in case she was still mad, or he would end up mad himself because of his frustration of people cutting him off the whole day.

 

He tapped her shoulder.

 

"Marinette? Can I... can I talk to you?"

It was a simple question. One that Marinette didn't know how to answer. On the one hand, she wanted to say yes, and let him say whatever he wanted to say to her. But, on the other... well, let's just say Adrien did not make a good first impression.

With that, she made her mind up.

"Let me think about it... No. No Adrien, I do not wish to talk to you. In fact, I want you to leave me alone. Ever since that first day in the hallway, I realized that you were just like Chloe. One of her rich 'pals' and I do not want to talk to a friend of hers."

Adrien paled. He hadn't thought that it was going to be like this.

"So, please go away."

He turned to leave.

"And don't come back."

It was official. He could never be her friend, all because of that one day with Chloe. But... Adrien wasn't ready to give up hope just yet.

"I'm.. Im SORRY!" He burst out.

"What?!"

"I said I'm sorry, Marinette! I'm sorry that that happened! I wasn't laughing at you, Chloe showed me a cat meme and you just happened to **be there**!"

There. He'd done it. And if Marinette still didn't want his friendship... then he would never ask again.

 

The whole cafeteria went silent. They had all heard Adrien's proclamation, and were listening in. They couldn't believe their ears.

 

"So, Adrien. You like cat memes?" Alya piped out with a smile on her face.

 


	12. Woah...

The ride home had been quiet for Adrien. It was good, because he needed some calm after everything that went down in the cafeteria when he "spilled his heart out" to Everyone.

                            *   *     *     *

"So, Adrien? You like cat memes?" Alya's ever-present smirk stood out unwavering on her face. By now, quite a large group had culminated around the three; all eager to see what was going on. "I, Uh-"  
"Adrien was just apologizing, and I was giving him a hard time about it. Just go sit back down, everyone." Marinette calmly explained. Listening to her gentle order, the crowd began to disperse. Then, the most annoying person in the world materialized out of NOWHERE. Seriously, Chloe might as well be Houdini for the way she kept popping up everywhere when she was most not wanted.  
"ADRIEKINS! Come sit with MEEEEE!"  
Her shrill voice rang through the whole place, and some people's ears. Marinette, however, was not about to let her hearing organs combust from Chloe. There were much better (and preferable) ways of getting her eardrum ripped apart.  
"Chloe! Leave Adrien alone! Can't you see he does not want to sit next to you. He would much rather stay where his friends were, right Adrien?"  
Huh? Marinette addressed him? Sorry, he was too caught up in the fact that Marinette had just called him her friend, and herself his (now that's a sentence that bangs). Since when had he caught himself up in between two girls anyway? Shouldn't he just leave?  
. . .

Yeah, he figured he should.  
"Adios, amigos!" Then Adrien hightailed it out of there, goin full on Naruto speed, with his hands flying behind his back and everything.

                                *     *     *     *

And that's how he ended up 'talking' to his Kwami, Plagg.  
"Just visit her as Chat, no biggie." Plagg had suggested with a little shrug.  
"Wait, but how will that hel- I've got it!" before pausing, then he made a mental note to get checked out by a psychiatrist, because even he was cutting himself off now. "I'll just visit her as Chat!" Adrien took a moment to pat himself on the back for coming up with such a great idea. "Dumbass, did I NOT just say that??? I swear, for the love of-"  
"Plagg, Claws Out!" yelled Adrien, looking like a massive dweeb. He even punched the air (A/n: something he does all the time ik)  
to look 'cool'. Ha ha Plagg, Adrien said internally. We'll see how much you like getting cut off. Now, as soon as I've seen Mari, I shall begin my plan to extract my vengean- 

He slammed into a traffic light.


	13. Visit to a princess

Marinette was sitting in her hot pink swivel chair, just spinning it out of boredom. She'd done all her homework and she had absolutely nothing else to do except from think. So, Mari thunk. She thought back to the cafeteria and what Adrien had said. More importantly, what Adrien did. 'I cant believe him,' she seethed. ' I gave him a chance to side with me against Chloe, and what did he do? He left. I called him my friend, and he didn't even say anything except for 'adios!' What does that mean anyway?!' By now, Mari had worked herself into a mad frenzy over it. Well, her mind was set. She was not going to give him another chance. A tap on her trap door on the ceiling brought her out of her thoughts.

It looked like her favorite cat was here!

"Well, hello again princess! It's been awhile, huh?" Chat Noir greeted her with a smirk on his face. Mari smiled and quickly pecked him on the lips, making him blush ~  
"W-what was that?" Marinette couldn't help herself, and started laughing. The great Chat Noir, flirt extraordinaire, was blushing.  
Face it, if you were in her position you would laugh too!  
"And what brings you here, Monsieur Chat?"  
Adrien suddenly remembered what he came for. "I just wanted to see my favorite princess again!" The charming smirk was back. "Wow mon chaton, I didn't know you had other princesses."  
"Don't be silly ma cherie. You're the only princess in my sights~"  
It was Marinette's turn to blush; sometimes Chat's words tickled her pink. 

                              *     *     *     *

"And that's what happened. Can you believe it, because I can't!" Mari had just spilled the story to Chat, him listening to her words attentively.

Time to set the path straight.

"Marinette, don't you think you should give him another chance? I mean, it sounds like this 'Adrien' was overwhelmed by the thought of two girls, one of which is exceptionally purrrrretty, fighting over him. Ok, if you confront him tomorrow and he doesn't say he wants to be your friend, then I'll be your servant for a day. But, if I'm right and he stops sending you mixed signals then... hm, I'll think about it. Oh wait! You'll owe me a full platter of cookies and milk. That sound fair, princess?"  
Marinette contemplated it for a bit, letting the idea wash over her.  
"Ok then."  
It was a done deal.

Now, the wait for tomorrow.


	14. F r i e n d s (Finally)

Adrien was determined. He was going to walk straight up to Marinette and he was going to ask her to be his friend.  
He really wanted that platter.  
Finally, he saw an opening and strode purposefully up to her and Alya; palms sweaty, knees weak. He reached his destination.  
Show time.

* * * *

Marinette was at the entrance of the school, waiting to get inside. For once, she was ON TIME. And she desperately wanted to prove Chat wrong and make him her servant for a day...   
That sounded wrong.

Anyway, she went off on a tangent daydreaming of all the things she would make him do, so immersed in her own thoughts that she was ignoring Alya. She wasn't doing a good job of hiding it either.  
"Girl, are you i g n o r i n g me?! You know how much I hate when you do that!"  
Alya was in full 'I'm done wit yo shit' mode.   
Mari realized she made a mistake.   
But, HE showed up, and she couldn't deny her gratitude for saving her from Alya's angry wrath.  
"Marinette?" He took a breath, "WILL YOu BE MY FRIEND?"  
Once again, Adrien's loud ass voice caught the attention of others waiting outside.  
Goddamit Agreste, inside voices!  
Oh well. Mari's dream of being a domme evaporated.   
"Finally! Yes! Now can you stop showing mixed emotions? Yes, we are friends!"   
She was a bit mad about Chat being right, and Adrien had just earned himself a second place spot in the list of people that would shatter her hearing. Only one above him was Chloe, MaN that girl could screech!!!

* * * *

Adrien mentally pumped a fist in the air, he was MARINETTE'S friend! Now, when he inevitably revealed himself to her, she wouldn't be mad!  
Everything was going right, for once!  
....  
Ok maybe that was a bit of wishful thinking. He was ADRIEN. Chat Noir, the literal embodiment of bad luck. Misfortune personified. Something was bound to go wrong soon.   
And it did.

* * * *

Swivelin' in her swivel chair, Mari looked at the baked treats sitting on her desk complete with a glass of milk. She was waiting for her kitty to show up, because it was around the time he usually does and-  
Okay, she really just wanted to see him today. Maybe it was love? Maybe it was attachment? Maybe it was just the fact that they were dating. Whatever it was, it was making her antsy.  
*tap tap tappity tap*  
Marinette had literally just opened the trap door and out came tumbling a mass of blonde and black leather.   
"Mari-"  
"Oh, kitty! You're milk and cookies are here. You won the bet. It's not like I would've won anyway, of course God would never let me fulfill my dreams of domination-"  
Chat took a quick look at his prizes. Both of them. She - I mean they - looked really good...  
But he had to say it.  
"Princess, we have a problem."  
His girlfriend looked really confused for a minute.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'll tell you," he stole another glance at the cookies, "riiiiiight after I have those cookies."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to pre-write the chapter on my non-updating days, so I can publish quicker, but I wrote this one in a rush so don't j u d g e m e for any mistakes~  
> Just point them out to me in the c o m m e n t s  
> A s y o u c a n t e l l I r e a l l y l i k e d o i n g t h i s  
> See ya, would totally wanna be ya


	15. The talk

"I-I think hawkmoth is working with someone."  
"Wait, What?"  
Chat Noir paused his chewing. "I think hawkmoth has someone working with him."  
"Wait!"  
"Again?"  
"Yeah, again! Why are you telling me? Shouldn't you be telling Ladybug?"  
She was right. He should be telling Ladybug. But he wanted to tell Marinette first because he...  
He trusted her.  
And he wanted her to trust him too.  
"I told you because I trust you as much as I trust Ladybug. Also, I want to be able to talk to someone that isn't a superhero about this. Not that I don't like talking to Ladybug, because I do, but I want to have somebody outside of this situation. I'm glad you're in my life Mari."  
Marinette didn't know what to say to that.  
So she didn't say anything. Just hugged until Chat and Lady's patrol time.

* * * *

"And why do you think that Hawkmoth has someone on his team?"  
The heroic duo of Paris were seated on one of the iron bars close the the top of the Eiffel Tower. Chat had just told Ladybug what he had told Marinette, and it wasn't going badly like he thought it would.  
"Haven't you noticed? The akumatized are getting stronger. Remember Bulldozer from last week? And... I've started noticing something. At the scene of the attack, just before you do your 'Miraculous cleanse', there's always a small white feather. They don't go anywhere really, they just stick with the akumas and you purify it without realizing. Before you do that, it's always a dark blue color, then after it's white. I took one home last time, and searched its description. As it turns out, it's a-"  
"Peacock feather."  
"Wha- How did you know?"  
"I didn't realize it at first like you did, but when you said feather, I remembered the peacock Miraculous. The only Miraculous that hasn't been used yet, because-"  
"Wait, slow down. There's a peacock Miraculous? Since when?"  
Ladybug paused. She had forgotten that Chat hadn't met Master Fu yet.  
"You know what? Come with me tomorrow. Let's meet up right here," she knocked on a bar, "then we will go to Master's house. Wear secretive clothes, though."  
"Master?"  
"I'll explain tomorrow. We can discuss this with him, then figure out our best course of action. We need to get this right."  
"Ok, m'ladybug. Hey, race you to the Seine?"  
"You bet."

* * * *

"I didn't even break a sweat!" Ladybug exclaimed proudly.  
"Well, I did! I broke several!" Her partner, Chat Noir came up close behind her.  
"I don't know about you being a Panther, but you're definitely a panter!" The words had already slipped past her lips before she even knew what was saying. She didn't mean to pun, it's just the adrenaline and the victory over her long-legged partner had her not thinking straight. She couldn't pawssibly like puns, could she? Oh dammit, there she went again. Chat would never know of this as long as she was still alive.  
"Did you just pun, Ladybug?"he looked up from his hands on his knees, smiling brightly at her.  
She liked his smile.  
"N-no, I did not!" She hadn't meant for that to come out sounding so unsure. Her kitty was definitely going to know and tease about for the next couple hundred of years.  
"You did! You did, and I heard you! M'ladybug, could you please do it again? Just one more time? Paw-lease?"  
Lady sighed. Fine, but only to shut him up.  
"Ok, but after this, no more. And we must also agree to never talk about it again. Agreed?"  
Well, Chat liked the idea of her saying it then never speaking about it again more than he liked the prospect of having to nag her and never get one. So he agreed.  
"Ok. Let's see..."  
She tapped her chin, trying to think up a good one.  
"Oh, I know! Are you kitten meow?"  
It wasn't the best, but Mari was proud of herself for coming up with it.  
And Chat seemed to think so too, if his beaming face was any indication.  
"Amazing." He gasped. Was that... was that a tear? Was he wiping away tears?? Ladybug was done for today.  
"Bye Chaton, see you tomorrow! Don't forget, Eiffel Tower! Wear secretive clothes."  
"I won't forget, m'ladybug. See you tomorrow!"

They went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so late! I mean, it's still Thursday but where I am it's 12:04 AM So it's technically not Thursday anymore...  
>  Anyway, hope you liked it :)  
>  See you on Saturday!


	16. Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone and anyone who reads this book!  
> \\(@^@)/  
> .

"Who do you think 'Master' is?" Adrien asked while tugging on a black shirt.  
"I dunno. Stop asking me and hurry up so you can find out."  
Yeah, Plagg knew he was a liar but...  
Adrien didn't need to know that.  
"Okay, I think I'm ready now. Is this 'secretive' enough?" He was wearing a black trench coat over a black turtleneck over a black t-shirt. Not to mention the black Aviator shades.  
"Aren't you going to get hot?" Plagg asked.  
"I didn't think about that..." Adrien admitted sheepishly.  
Plagg gave a loud sigh. "Ditch the trench coat."  
The boy put his arms protectively around it, sunglasses slipping off the bridge of his nose, literally hugging himself.  
"No."

* * * *

"When will Chat get here?" Mari asked herself. Usually, she was the late one and he was always here before her. Yes, she'd only been at the meet-up place for about five minutes, but she still missed her kitty.  
"Hey, m'ladybug!"  
Lady lost her balance from the SCARE Chat had given her, and started making a downward plummet...  
But she didn't exactly meet the ground.  
"Woah! Easy there Ladybug! Are you okay?"  
But she wasn't even listening. Just relished the feel of her partner's (boyfriend's) arms around her. Until she quickly realized she wasn't supposed to, not as Ladybug. So she mustered her self-control and pushed his arms away, standing up. "Thanks Chat, I'm okay. You just scared me, that's all."  
"Oh, okay. Sorry about that."  
"It's okay." She looked him up and down. "What's up with the outfit?"  
"Oh," Adrien looked down, his cheeks heating up. "You said to wear secretive clothes, so..."  
Marinette looked up at him and laughed. "You're adorable." She whispered.  
"What was that?"  
"Oh, wait, I said You're a nerd. Yeah, a giant dork. The dorkiest dork that ever... dorked," laughing nervously.  
He looked at her before cracking a smile.  
"Okay... Let's go to Master's house. Lead the way, m'ladybug."

* * * *

They arrived at what looked to Chat a massage parlor. "Are you sure this is the place?"  
"Positive." Ladybug replied. They went round the side, and she opened the door. Standing in the middle of the room was a short Asian man in a Hawaiian red and white shirt. His beard was grey and curled at the end, and he had a hairstyle similar to monks, but with more hair.  
"I haven't been expecting you... though nice to meet you, Chat Noir."  
"You know who I am?"  
"Of course. I gave you your Miraculous. Both of you."  
"Wait," Chat started.  
"How did you get in my house?"  
The door clicked shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> New update coming soon!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! ( *_* )

"So... you broke into our houses and put magical jewelry in our rooms, all because we were the first to help you?" Chat asked.

 

"Of course."

 

"What kind of system is that? What if you gave it to someone who was in a gang, but because they saw you struggling and they were in a good mood from – I don't know, a successful murder or something – and it was a one-off?What if  our parents found them first before we got to them? What if–"

"But none of that happened! It went right because it was supposed to be! Let's just leave it at that, shall we?" Master Fu was starting to reconsider his 'Miraculous' choices.

 

"Why are you here anyway?"  He asked.

"Chat thinks that Hawkmoth is working with the peacock Miraculous holder. Do you have a way to find out for sure?"

"Yes, I think I do. Have you been seeing feathers at the attacks?"

Ladybug gave a solemn nod.

"Then he probably is. The peacock Miraculous has been lost for years, ever since," he paused before continuing, "well, ever since I went to Tibet, and hid them there while I was on holiday. A good friend invited me. I hid them, and when we came back two had been stolen. The Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculouses."

"Oh. But how can we find them?" Chat asked.

"You're in civilian form, aren't you? Then we could use your miraculouses to do a spell."

"If you could use our miraculouses, then why didn't you do it before?" Ladybug thought that Master could've done this ages ago, even as soon as he had lost them.

 

"I couldn't do it because the kwamis need to be awakened by a charge. It is possible to have two miraculouses on at the same time, but only special people can do this. I'm not one of them, so I couldn't wake up Tikki and Plagg together. Also, you two are the first Ladybug and Chat Noir for a long time in Paris. No one was worthy enough. But because now you have them, the kwamis can be awoken simultaneously, and exist at the same time."

 

At this, Tikki and Plagg both got out in front of Master Fu. He took them and started chanting some words: "O pretiosum vires fecit creare et perdere, da nobis posse invenire unum possides, abscondita est in profundum non pervenio."

 

Then Tikki and Plagg started glowing, Tikki a sparkly rose, and Plagg an electric green.

After a couple of minutes their ethereal glowing stopped. "Plagg, Tikki, did you see where Nooroo is?" The Master questioned.

Both Tikki and Plagg looked spooked, and Adrien caught them giving him subtle glances.

"Yeah, guys, did you find him?" He asked.

"We-" Plagg started, But Tikki elbowed him with her stump... thing.

"We saw him, but Adrien should probably leave the room. We have a feeling you're not going to like this."

________________________________

 

Translation: Oh precious energies made to create and destroy, grant us the ability to find one our own, for it is hidden in depths we cannot reach.


End file.
